


Tears Of A Belcher Child

by lolitrash13



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitrash13/pseuds/lolitrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Louise moves to Coneticuit for college, there's a few things that she'd like to say.</p><p>This note is all of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Of A Belcher Child

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry I waited so long to talk to you about what was going on in my life. I just always felt like no one could hear me. I know I was a bad kid and I know I made you worried. But you were the reason I did those things. I wanted attention. I wanted someone to care. None of the other girls liked me and highschool live was hopeless for me.

I mean...you probably aren't even proud of me. I'm just an accident. Tina's an author and Gene's a DJ. But what am I supposed to be? A stripper? A hit man? What does the world even have out there for me? Nothing good I bet. Just think about it. I'll probably do something bad and end up back here again.

I hate myself guys. I just wish someone out there loved me. I wish I loved myself. But I don't. I hate myself. I want to die. If I could without hurting you guys, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Anyway, who could love a suicidal girl? I mean, I lost my virginity to Logan but...that didn't mean anything.

Anyways...I'll miss you guys.

 

Love, you're youngest child, Louise Belcher


End file.
